


Suddenly, virgin Spencer

by hermette



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/pseuds/hermette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU in which Spencer is a surprise virgin. Notfic in the extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, virgin Spencer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> Sometimes I tell sunsetmog stories over email and today I accidentally told her this one. 2000 words, notfic in the extreme, no warnings. You could consider this an elaborate plot bunny, which is to say SOMEONE WRITE THIS FOR US OKAY.

here is a story someone should write me. College AU, Ryan signs up for an art class and makes Spencer sign up with him. Turns out Spencer is actually pretty okay. Turns out Brendon is the nude model for the class.

I'm not exactly sure where it goes, except for at some point they should be at a party and Brendon is there and Spencer is a little drunk and he blurts out "I didn't recognize you with clothes on." 

And then he has to go try to drown himself in the sink. 

(Brendon, I imagine, gets that a lot. OH WHAT IF WHEN HE GETS THAT NORMALLY, people try to hit on him because they think he's easy.)

yes yes and then he goes to hide in the bathroom where Spencer is trying to drown himself. 

he models to make money to pay for his room and board, obviously. 

And he's good at it! And he thought he'd get to talk to people but mostly they try and hit on him or get handsy. He'd hoped Spencer wasn't like that.

because even though it's weeks and weeks and weeks into the semester, Spencer still blushes when Brendon takes his robe off to pose for the class. he always looks away and scratches his neck and then goes and hides behind his easel. 

And he always tries to get the easel which gets the worst view of Brendon's dick, because he just doesn’t know if he can draw that face on.

Right, so this happens and it's super awkward and then they keep running into one another all over campus and they're both so embarrassed and the UST is OFF THE CHARTS and then they drunkenly hook up at a party and Brendon THOUGHT they had a connection, but when he wakes up in the morning, Spencer is gone. He didn't even leave a note. 

well, I think Spencer left because he's maybe not that experienced and he's him and Brendon is...well, Brendon is Brendon. He's got the kind of body that people PAY HIM TO LOOK AT. He's embarrassed because he was drunk and he doesn't think he was very good and Brendon is BRENDON. 

Anyway, he hides out in his room all week, only venturing out to go to the classes that he can't miss. He doesn't go to the dining hall to eat or to the student center or the post office or anything. He's terrified of seeing Brendon and having to make small talk like they didn't share the most mind blowing night of Spencer's life. Finally Friday comes, which is when Brendon models for Spencer's class, and Ryan comes to Spencer's room and threatens to drag him there. Spencer goes, miserably. 

Brendon is already in the room when they get there. Spencer's entire face is burning. He knows he's red as a tomato. He goes and sits down at his easel and busies himself with his pencils and whatnot. 

When it's time for Brendon to disrobe, he does so without so much as one of the usual self-deprecating comments he usually makes. Then he walks over to his couch/stool/chair/whatever he's been posing on, and sits down on it and turns so that he's facing Spencer head on. He doesn't even look at Spencer, just chooses his pose. 

There are five faded, oval shaped bruises on his right hip. Spencer knows that his hand would fit them perfectly. He blushes and looks away. 

(CAN IT BE SPENCER'S FIRST TIME? CAN IT? I HAVE SUCH A THING FOR THAT. FOR REAL.

when he hooked up with Brendon? have it have been his first time? 

YES PLEASE.

SURE. )

yes, so Spencer is...WAS...a virgin and he gave it up to Brendon and didn't even tell him and now he's embarrassed and freaked out and he didn't even tell Ryan. And Brendon is STARING AT HIM and Spencer's hands are shaking so badly he can't even hold onto his pencil. 

Maybe Spencer excuses himself to go to the bathroom and just like, gets the fuck out of there. Ryan can bring him his bag and if he doesn't, there's nothing in there Spencer can't replace. He goes to his room and hides out like the chickenshit he is until he hears a knock on the door an hour later. He assumes it's Ryan with his bag, but of course it isn't. 

(Is it Brendon? Is it? Is it?)

of course it is! he's holding Spencer's bag over his shoulder and he's got his arms crossed over his chest. He looks furious. before Spencer can even open his mouth, Brendon blurts out, "Dude, fuck you. Fuck you so fucking hard. Of all the people I've ever slept with, no one has ever been so mortified after that they couldn't even look at me. You're fucking unbelievable, you know that?" 

 

"Is it the naked modeling thing?" Brendon demands. "You think I'm some kind of slut because I take my clothes off for money?" 

"No, god, Brendon, no" Spencer tries, but Brendon just barrels right over him, telling him, "because you don't know shit about me. You don't have any idea why I do what I do and it never even occurred to you to ask, did it? You just fucking assumed--" 

"Hang on," Spencer says, holding up a hand. Brendon jerks away from. 

"Don't fucking touch me," Brendon says. He stares at Spencer for a moment, his cheeks smeared with a red flush, and he's so, so fucking beautiful that Spencer wants to cry. 

Then he turns on his heel and marches down the hall without looking back. 

Spencer stands rooted to the floor for about thirty-seven seconds and then he sprints down the hall after Brendon, his shoes squeaking on the floor. 

"Brendon," he calls out, heedless of the open doors around him, of people looking up from their desks as he runs past. "Brendon, please, hang on a second." 

Brendon doesn't stop and he doesn't look back; he keeps walking, Spencer's bag still slung over his shoulder. He punches the button for the elevator furiously. When the doors don't open immediately, he punches it again and then again. Spencer gets to him just as the doors are sliding open. He grabs Brendon's arm and holds fast. 

"Please," he gasps, winded from his spring down the hall. He feels frantic, desperate. His heart is about to jump right out of his chest. "Please, stop for a second, Brendon, please." 

Amazingly, Brendon does stop. There's a muscle jumping in his jaw and he won't look at Spencer, but the doors slide open and then closed again without Brendon jerking away and getting on the elevator. Spencer's stomach is in a knot. He's got a death grip on Brendon's arm and his chest is heaving. 

"Please," he says again. 

The elevator whooshes away and slowly, carefully, Brendon reaches out and pushes the down button again. 

"You have until it gets back," he says evenly. He's still not looking at Spencer, is instead staring at a wrinkled poster on the wall announcing inter-mural flag football sign ups. "Talk fast." 

 

"I--" Spencer starts, but he doesn't know what to say, can't figure out how to keep Brendon from getting onto the elevator when it comes back. His chest hurts and he's tired from not sleeping and hungry from existing on chips and ramen in his room, and he misses Brendon's easy smile. He misses Brendon's laugh. When he lets himself think about, which is approximately every moment of every day, he desperately misses Brendon's skin under his hands. He wants so much. "The other night...that was...that was my first time. You were my first." 

It feels a little like being punched in the gut, admitting that, and the feeling gets even worse when the elevator dings and the doors slide open. Spencer sighs and lets go of Brendon's arm. He needs to go, needs to call Ryan, needs to get so, so shit-faced. 

"And I'm sorry for leaving. I wish I hadn't done that, but I didn't know, okay, I didn't know--" He's staring so hard at Brendon's impassive face that he hardly even registers that the doors have opened and that there are half a dozen people in the elevator, staring at them curiously. After a long, impossible stretch of time Brendon shakes his head and turns away from the elevator and meets Spencer's eyes. 

"What would you have done instead," he asks, and Spencer doesn't think he's imagining the shake in his voice. "Instead of leaving me, what do you wish you would have done?" 

 

"I wish--" Spencer's mouth is so dry. He can't even think. He doesn't want to have this conversation out here in the hall, with god knows who listening in on them, but he doesn't dare suggest going back to his room. He's not sure he could move even if Brendon asked him to. His knees are watery. "I wish I'd stayed," he whispers. "I wish I'd told you before, so that you'd have know how much it...how much I... how, fuck, Brendon, I'm crazy about you. I'm crazy about you, and I'm me and you're you, and you're so...you're so fucking gorgeous, and you're funny and talented and I'm just...I'm me." 

Brendon blinks and then turns his head slowly, raising his eyebrows at Spencer. Spencer's entire body is on fire. 

"Spencer," he says slowly, like he's speaking to someone very stupid. "I'm sorry to be rude, but are you a fucking idiot?" 

“Am—what?” 

“Are you an idiot?” Brendon asks again, turning to face Spencer fully. “Are you completely fucking stupid? I’ve been—I think that what I’ve been doing this past month could charitably be described as throwing myself at you, Spencer. How did you not know?” 

Spencer’s pretty sure his mouth is hanging open stupidly, but he can’t help himself. “What,” he says. “What. What are you—wait, what.” 

And then—Spencer can’t even believe it—Brendon’s mouth curves into a smile. He shakes his head and sighs. 

“We got this so fucked up.” 

“I—”

“Have dinner with me,” Brendon says quickly, reaching for Spencer’s hand. His fingers are sweaty, but so are Spencer’s, so it doesn’t really matter that much. “Let me take you out for really bad pizza and cheap beer.” 

Instead of answering, Spencer does what he’s wanted to do since the first moment he laid eyes on Brendon: he reaches up and cups his cheeks and kisses him hard, pouring every ounce of blind, desperate want into it. His heard is thumping wildly and he thinks please please, and then Brendon is kissing him back, his fingers twisting into Spencer’s hair. Spencer grins into the kiss and, ignoring the catcalls echoing down the hall, pushes Brendon up against the wall and holds on.


End file.
